The Day Hani lost Usa-chan
by williamsangel88
Summary: ...and Harry found him. Just a cute story I thought up while not being able to focus on anything else. Mention of SLASH though nothing weird. Ignores Epilogue of HP, ONE-SHOT!


**The Day Hani lost Usa-chan…**

**Summary:** …And Harry found him. Ignores Epilogue and has hint of mild SLASH. Just a cute story I thought up when I couldn't find the motivation to write anything else. ONE-SHOT!

**Disclaimer: **? Let me think on what to fill in this time…

**Harry is about 20 in this story as is Draco. Hani and Takashi are about 18.**

…

Blonde hairs danced around the face of the younger looking eighteen-year-old and large brown eyes were searching around the room anxiously. A strangled moan escaped him and the boy quickly dropped gracefully on all fours to search underneath the couch. He searched underneath every single one before looking inside every cupboard and storage space. Still no sign of the pink plush toy.

His gaze flickered up towards the chandelier but he quickly dismissed the thought. He would never have left Usa-chan up _that_ high. No, he had to be somewhere else. Somewhere he hadn't looked yet. But where was that?

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said and the taller of the two was standing in the opening of the cupboard Hani had crawled into. He all but dragged his older cousin out of the storage space and placed him standing upright next to him. "Maybe he's in the car or at the house?"

"He can't be Takashi," Hani said, fighting the tears which had started to form. He didn't want to cry over something like this, but Usa-chan was precious to him and to lose him like this… "I had him with me when we went out for lunch and when we came back. He just suddenly disappeared and I can't find him anywhere!"

"Have you retraced all your steps of today?" Mori asked knowing full well what the answer to the question was. He had been with his cousin the entire way after all.

"_Yes_!" Hani wailed and he flung himself at his cousin, looking for a bit more than just silent support. Never before had he lost Usa-chan. He had lost other things before of course and always either found them again or simply replaced them. But Usa-chan was a part of himself, just like how Takashi was his silent partner. It would change at University of course but that was still a while away and not his problem _right now_! He wanted Usa-chan back!

"Hani-senpai? Mori-senpai? What are you two doing here so early?" The two seniors turned and noticed Kyouya and Tamaki standing in the opening of the Music Room. While Hani took a step back out of the embrace, Mori's arm remained reassuringly around the smaller cousin's shoulders. "Did something happen?" Tamaki asked, his voice filled with concern.

Hani sighed in defeat and seemed to shrink into himself, clearly not wanting to deal with anything else today except the search for his beloved bunny. "Usa-chan is lost," Takashi said simply, gripping his cousin's shoulder a little bit tighter in comfort.

Even Kyouya seemed surprised at this small revelation and quickly looked down at his laptop, quickly typing away a message to all their customers. This would certainly affect their business for today. Tamaki responded in his own fussy way, quickly organizing a search party and drawing up a plan of action. Hani felt very honoured by all the attention and some tension he had been feeling since he realised that Usa-chan had been missing seemed to drain away, leaving him to sit on a large chair and nibbling at an unattractive looking cookie. It must have shocked Haruhi enough that Hani would choose to eat a cookie rather than one of his fancier cakes that, when the aloof girl entered the Third Music Room, she immediately empathetically told the smallest Host that everything would be alright. She even joined Tamaki quickly in planning out the search for the lost bunny.

The twins seemed bored by the entire affair but they joined the search party nonetheless, showing that they did care. Maybe they decided that it was a game or adventure they could take part in and that was the main reason why the twins joined the search. They did nod towards Hani to show their concern in their own special way.

And so the entire Host club joined into the search for the lost pink bunny, creating a small scene at Ouran Academy which only led to an extension of the search party. Never before had Hani know there were this many students at Ouran and they all, or at least mainly the girls, joined into their search. It moved him slightly and Hani decided that he would ask Kyouya to organise them another small _thank you_ party should they find Usa-chan.

It wasn't until the end of the day that they found any trace of the pink bunny and it certainly wasn't good news what they found. Some of the girls had clustered around a distracted Tamaki and when Hani made his way to finally stand in front of the violet eyed blonde he noticed that Tamaki was clutching something fluffy. "Did you find something Tama-chan?"

The second year blushed and quickly drew his hands behind his back. "I'm not s-sure," the King of the Host club stuttered uncertainly.

Hani narrowed his eyes immediately at the suspicious behaviour and glanced at his partner, signalling silently at the taller boy that he might need to restrain Tamaki. He didn't like to hurt his friends, but if they came between Usa-chan and him… "What did you find Tama-chan?" he asked sweetly but with a warning edge to his voice.

Tamaki swallowed nervously and he slowly brought his arms around to show what he had been hiding. A small arm of a stuffed toy was lying on his outstretched hand. Hani's eyes were wide and his breathing turned harsh as he reached for the familiar looking paw. The distinct pink colour couldn't have been from any other toy and the soft stuffing was partially sticking out of the toy as if it had been roughly ripped from the body of the toy.

The small eighteen-year-old swayed a little when all colour drained from his face and he felt slightly light headed as he stared at the torn limb. For a moment nobody spoke and just as Takashi wanted to place his hand on his cousin's shoulder, said cousin's cry echoed through Ouran and its surrounding neighbourhood.

…_**not too far from Ouran around the same time…**_

"What's this?"

Harry looked up from where he had been pressing flowers out of marzipan and smiled at the blonde who was holding a stuffed toy. The pink bunny was scrubbed clean and half covered in white bandages as it was missing an arm. Its large ears were swaying a little as it was being moved around by the young adult who was holding him and its remaining arm seemed to wave at the raven head as if to say that he wanted to be placed back on the chair he had been seated on. "Careful with that," the twenty year old said warningly and Draco raised a questioning eyebrow. "I found it close by. I think a dog may have dragged it here from somewhere because it looked too loved to have simply been thrown away. I cleaned it and patched it up."

"Which would explain the bandages," Draco muttered, eyeing the stuffed toy disdainfully as he placed the animal back onto the chair. With sharp reflexes he made for the cake which was half way decorated but was quickly swatted away by even sharper reflexes. He hissed and withdrew the hand, shaking it to get rid of the painful tingling.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Harry growled and he continued to create his decorations with a steady hand. "This one it for a customer. If you want cake then there is some in the fridge. And leave the bunny alone. It will remain here until its owner has been found."

Draco muttered under his breath about insane green eyed wizards while rummaging through the refrigerator. "Do you want some tea?" he asked while taking out some left over cake. He cut off a large piece for himself before returning the delicacy back into the fridge. Some may find it rude that he hadn't offered his companion a slice, but the blonde knew that Harry wouldn't eat whilst working. The raven head hummed a little in agreement as he placed a delicate looking marzipan flower on the iced cake. "So, who's the cake for?"

"Mrs Hudson from next door," Harry muttered before straightening out of his strained position and accepting the mug of steaming tea with a grateful smile. "Apparently she's here for a wedding and the cake is a present to the person she's staying with. You don't want to know the details of the craziness of her request."

Green eyes eyed the cake with disdain and hoped that it would be well received. "Why did you decide to make it if you're not certain of it?" Draco asked, moving around the kitchen a little before placing himself elegantly on the chair next to the one the stuffed bunny was sitting on. Harry chuckled softly as he watched his former classmate eye the pink toy with as much disdain as Harry had done for the cake he had been making only moments before.

"What's life without a little risk?" he asked teasingly and it earned him a muttered '_stupid Gryffindors_'. "It could actually work," Harry continued, sipping his tea contently as he relaxed himself again the kitchen counter. "I mean, I think I got the flavours right and the flow of the cake shouldn't make them clash." The raven head bit his lower lip in uncertainty and the spark in his green eyes, which had appeared while he was working, dimmed a little as he doubted his creation.

"That insecurity of yours may be endearing to some but to me it's just a menace," Draco snapped, startling Harry out of his insecurities. "I had hoped this would have stopped by now, but it seems that it is a habit of yours since it appears whenever you finish one of your cakes.

"I apologise," Harry said with a sheepish smile. "I guess being told I was worthless most of my childhood left its traces. Thank you for pointing out the fault. I will mind it in the future."

Draco huffed and refrained from rolling his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic already, it's putting me off my tea."

Harry chuckled and sipped his warm drink, relishing in the comforting warmth which now spread through his body. His green gaze focussed on the stuffed bunny which was sitting comfortably in the high chair, looking a little lost and lonely as it gazed back at him. His heart went out to the person of this well-loved creature and Harry decided to take it into work with him tomorrow so it would sit on the counter. Maybe his customers had seen it before and knew who the bunny belonged to.

"So what are you going to do with the stuffed monster?" Draco asked, clearly quite frustrated from being ignored. According to the ex-Slytherin he should deserve the attention instead of some stuffed animal which couldn't talk back in the first place. "You're not planning on keeping it are you?"

"Of course not," Harry said, giving the blonde a small glare. "It belongs to someone who must miss her terribly." Green eyes softened lovingly as they focussed on the pink bunny again. "When I find out who she belongs to the bunny will obviously return to its owner. She would be much happier with the one who loves him so. In the meantime, Usagi will stay here."

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow. "You named… oh never mind. Did you think to cast a tracing charm?"

The raven head froze and blushed with embarrassment. "I was busy!" he cried out when stormy grey eyes stared at him impassively. "When I found Usagi I just wanted to clean her and patch her up. I also had a cake to finish and I couldn't leave her just lying around now could I?"

The older blonde sighed and glanced at his pocket watch. "How long before you finish your cake?"

"About ten minutes to finish the decorations and then it needs to be glazed and frozen which will take about half an hour."

"Finish your decoration and stuff," Draco said, placing his empty cup on the side table and standing. "When you're done we'll put a tracing charm on the stuffed creature so we can figure out where it came from. It shouldn't take us more than an hour to find out where it came from and make it back here. We can eat afterwards and get ready for the meeting with the board of directors this afternoon."

Harry beamed at the twenty-year-old standing regally in front of him. "Thank you Draco." The blonde simply huffed, shot the pink bunny another weary look and let the kitchen.

…_**a little later…**_

"It's pink," Draco stated, staring at the building in front of them with an incredulous look on his face.

"It's actually white with a pink glow," Harry said, trying to decide which direction they should go from here. It was clear that whoever owned the bunny was a student at this school. "The excessive amount of Sakura trees in front of the school makes the colour stand out even more as. The courtyard is much more subtle in its colouring. The layout and the architecture reminds me of the Victorian buildings back in England."

Draco stared at his companion. "How do you know so much about this building?"

"The Chairman and the Head of the School invited me to have a look around last April," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Suoh-san was looking for an experienced Baker who was willing to teach the students in the Culinary Club. I told him I wasn't interested. I don't fancy teaching rich kids about Baking. I like working at the corner shop."

The blonde sighed, but Harry couldn't tell if it was in exasperation or relief. There was nothing wrong with the school itself or what was being taught. The spawn of business leaders needed to be taught how to lead their empire somewhere and it was better to have them do it at a school with similar minded people. Even if he had a large fortune himself left by his parents, he always felt slightly uncomfortable with in the company of the wealthy and so much splendour. It was why he left Draco and Blaise do most of the business meetings and had various other people working under, or rather with, him. They often complained that all Harry did nowadays was bake, but they couldn't deny the Hero of the Wizarding World had a knack for baking delicious things. It was why they all stayed at his house during the weekends, discussing the coming and goings of the world and their respective businesses while 'sampling' Harry's baked goods.

"So what do you want to do now?" Draco asked. "The trace leads till here and then it becomes too faded to follow. The person the pink monster belongs to obviously goes to school here. We can tie the bunny to the gate, or," Draco continued quickly when Harry shot him a murderous glare. "We could leave a note or simply return tomorrow."

"I'm not trusting Usagi into your care," Harry stated, tightening his grip protectively around the bunny. "We will leave a note saying that the bunny can be picked up at the bakery tomorrow." Whipping out some paper and a pen, Harry drew a quick sketch of the pink bunny and wrote a quick message before fastening the paper onto the stone pillar.

Draco rolled his eyes, checked if anyone was watching before quickly making a copy and slotting it through the mailbox which was next to the gate. Harry smiled at him cheerfully. "What?" the blonde all but sneered. "I will not have that pink monstrosity in the house for a day longer. Now let's go home or we'll be late for the meeting."

The raven head hugged Usagi a little closer. "Isn't he the sweetest, Usagi? He might act kind of cold but inside he's really concerned about you."

"Believe me when I tell you that it is not the bunny I am concerned about," Draco growled softly and continued to ignore his fellow wizard as Harry continued to talk with the stuffed animal.

…_**Later that evening…**_

It was strangely satisfying to talk with the pink bunny and Harry contemplated for a split second about casting a spell which would able the stuffed animal to move around. The creature already had such an ability of course. It would sometimes move its head to a question, making its ears flop adoringly and its eyes sometimes seemed to glisten whenever Harry told it something slightly moving. Usagi made for a great listener and the raven head would certainly miss the little creature when it was gone.

Not that he didn't have anyone to talk to. Sometimes Harry even wished for a moment of quiet and privacy, but everyone who had known him during his time at Hogwarts (those who were still alive) and after, since he had made many friends in Japan as well, seemed to find it important that they did not leave Harry alone. And thus the raven head found great rest during his night time hours for he had not wished to share it with anyone yet. His extended family all seemed content the way he lived his life and Harry did not wish to live it any other way. He lived for his friends and family and his eccentric baked goods which seemed to please his customers. So what more could he wish for?

It wasn't until quite late in the afternoon that the owner of the pink bunny showed up. It had been quite a busy day for a Friday and Harry was in the back finishing up the decorations for an order which was to be picked up that day. He just finished his lettering when Mizuki, the shop girl, entered the baking area. "There's someone here to see you Harry-kun," she said. "I think it's about your rabbit."

The raven head blinked and straightened out of his position before it hit him. "Oh," he said softly, making Mizuki chuckle softly. "Oh right! Tell them I'll be out in a minute. I just need to clean this up."

The shop girl nodded and moved back towards the shop. Harry's shoulders slumped slightly. So they had indeed some to collect the pink bunny. "What a shame," the raven head sighed, putting the cake away and washing his hands. "I'm going to miss that little bunny."

Harry gave a last miserable sigh before straightening his posture and fixing a smile on his face. It was time to reunite a child with his favourite stuffed toy. When he stepped into the shop he was a little surprised to see a small group of High School students sitting in the corner booth drinking… well, whatever it was they were drinking. One of them, a small sandy blonde boy with large brown eyes, was eying the display with hopeful eyes but seemed to be torn between ordering and waiting for something else. Four boys from the group he recognised, even if he had only spoken directly to one and the other he had spoken to over the phone. The tallest boy of the group was eying the shop with a blank expression but would sometimes shoot worrying glances at the smallest boy of the group who he was sitting right next to. The only girl in the group was wearing a boy's uniform and looked a little uncomfortable. She didn't seem to really fit into the rich category but seemed at ease with the boy surrounding her. What seemed to make her uncomfortable was that the Suoh heir was making rather amusing, if a little rude, comments about the small bakery shop.

He would have looked for any other customers with small children if he hadn't been expecting someone from Ouran Academy to show up. Harry dragged a hand through his hair, leaving traces of flour in it, before making his way to their table. "Good afternoon lady and gentlemen," Harry greeted politely and the seven students looked up at him. Though Harry had always been quite small, courtesy of the Dursleys, he had grown quite a bit taller over the years. He was still quite little, but even then he could easily tell that the sandy haired youth was still about half a head shorter than him. If the boy hadn't been from a rich family and was obviously well cared for, Harry would have been worried. "Greetings Suoh-san. I hope that your father found a suitable teacher?"

The Suoh heir looked at him for a little bit longer before finally recognising him. It felt very refreshing to not be widely known anymore. At least not by the Japanese. "Ah Potter-san," he said with a charming smile which he had definitely inherited from his father. "So this is where you work? It certainly is a charming establishment. I was hoping you would take the position this year but instead we had to hire a British cook called Oliver. Do you know him?"

"I'm afraid I do not know any chefs by that name," Harry said with a chuckle. "I am but a humble pastry chef after all. Ootori-san, I hope your sister is well and the rest of your family."

The third Ootori son did not looked shocked by being addressed. While they might have spoken over the phone all but once, Fuyumi had told Harry that he had been thoroughly researched not an hour after they had spoken. The raven head had found it amusing but some of his more paranoid friends had been prepared for an attack of any kind for some weeks after that.

"It is good to finally meet you in person Potter-san," the bespectacled teen said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I have not seen my sister recently but she seems to be well last I saw her. The rest of my family is quite well, thank you for enquiring."

Harry smiled at the teen and his green gaze travelled to the red headed twins with familiar faces. "Ah you must be Hitachiin Haichii's children," he said, startling them slightly. They seemed unused to be known because of their father. "Good man. He does a lot of good work with a good friend of mine. I have not yet had the chance to meet either of you or your mother."

"Our mother is quite busy travelling the world," they said in unison as only twins could, but Harry could already spot the difference. He nodded with a smile as it appeared that they would not say anything else and he turned to the last three High School students at the table. "I do hope you will have something to eat while you are here," the raven head said quickly as he didn't want to start any awkward conversations. "We have all different types of sweets and savoury snacks. Please let me know if you would like anything to eat."

"Excuse me Potter-san," the smallest boy in the group said in a sugary sweet voice. He placed the message Harry had posted outside the school on the table. "I was wondering if you have found my Usa-chan?"

It didn't come as much as a surprise as Harry had thought, the stuffed pink animal just seemed to fit with the small student. So instead of looking suspicious at the group of High School students in front of him, Harry simply smiled and nodded. "Please let Mizuki-san know off anything you might like to have with your drink while I will go and get your bunny." He bowed slightly and signalled for Mizuki to take their orders should they wish to have anything to eat.

Harry moved towards the back and picked the bandaged bunny off the table where he had been left after lunch. "It seems that your caretaker is here," he whispered softly to the stuffed creature and squeezed him once more against his chest. "I'm going to miss you, little Usagi." And with a final sad sigh Harry took the bunny back to its owner.

"You are one lucky bunny," he whispered as he noticed how the sandy haired boy was looking around anxiously as he waited for Harry to return. He wasn't even paying attention to the sweet pastry which was temptingly sitting right in front of him. If Harry had known anything about Hani he would have realised just how much of a shock it was for the Lolita type to not finish his sweets right away.

"Here you are," the raven head said as he approached with the pink bunny that seemed to have raised his one remaining paw in recognition. "I'm afraid she was a bit injured when I found her so I bandaged the poor thing so she wouldn't lose anymore of her stuffing." Usagi was handled with great care by the Ouran student and seemed a little forlorn at the loss of limb but was otherwise quite happy with the return of his beloved toy. "Unfortunately I couldn't find her missing limb, otherwise I would have asked a friend of mine to stitch her up."

"Wouldn't you have done it yourself?" the only girl in the group asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I have many talents but sewing isn't one of them unfortunately."

"Would you like me to stitch in the paw Hani-senpai?" the girl asked, seemingly satisfied with the answer she had received. "I'm quite good with a needle and thread."

The smile received was almost blinding.

…

The students remained at the bakery for quite some time before Mizuki confessed it was near closing time. Harry had remained with them, talking a little about what he did but more interested in their lives and dreams of the future. The raven head showed them his workplace and struck a business deal with the Shadow King of the Host Club about becoming their main distributer. When it was time for them to leave, he cast one last longing look at the bunny tucked safely into Hani's arms.

Unknown to Harry, the sandy haired teen had caught the look and swore there and then that he would return to the bakery whenever he had time. And so a strange friendship formed between Harry and Hani which all started with one lost pink bunny.

END

**A/N: Isn't it just the cutest! I thought about writing more about all kinds of things but I kinda liked this ending. So this was another one-shot just like **_**Dance Instructor and Performer Extraordinaire**_**. I will tell you now, because I got this question with last said story, I will not make a second chapter about any background on how they got to Japan and what Harry's relationship is with everyone. If you are curious about something like that then write your own story! *chuckles* seriously do. It would be nice to see more HP/OHHC stories, even if they are one-shots like my own.**

**Something else now. Has anyone seen the new anime called **_**Free! **_**by any chance? Isn't it just to die for? *smiles brightly* I can feel a story or two coming! If you haven't watched it yet, DO and do it now! XD. Love ya all and don't forget to leave a lovely review on your way out.**


End file.
